Let's Fight
by lostandmisplaced
Summary: Travis Stoll has ticked off Katie one too many times. And now she is demanding a fight. Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we going to fight or what?" Katie sneered.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, sweetheart." Travis retorted. That was the only indication that he gave to Katie as they walked to the Mess Hall.

Katie shoved him. Hard. "Listen here Stoll!" She yelled.

Unfortunately her shove didn't affect him much. He continued walking and sat down at the Hermes table.

Katie stood there opening and closing her mouth. Travis had _never _ignored her before. He took every possible opportunity to embarrass or annoy her. But she couldn't let him get away with stealing her IPod for the 20th time.

She marched over to his table and slapped her hand down on the table. "You. Me. 5 o'clock." She hissed. "Don't be late."

_Katie was a dead man …. Err woman. _Travis thought. _She's no match for me. _But that was the thing he didn't wantto fight Katie. _She's probably mad because I stole her IPod. _He smiled. _She makes the funniest faces when she's mad. _ But to physically hurt her…..

_That boy has been annoying me since my very first day of camp. _She thought. _It's time to teach him a lesson. Besides I'm going through music withdrawal. And once I kick his ass he will never steal my IPod again. _She smiled at the thought and continued eating her lunch.

Travis took a deep breath and walked to the arena. Technically practice fights were to practice disarming but hardly anyone followed that rule anymore. It was not uncommon to see people carried away by Apollo kids. Not that Travis was scared or anything. Katie was just a girl.

He walked into the arena to find that Katie was already there. He sighed and grabbed a sword.

Katie wasted no time and lunged at him lashing out with bottled anger. He easily dodged. Anger blinded her and she spun holding up her sword in a horizontal slashing movement. He quickly held up his sword and blocked hers. She growled in frustration and began repeatedly jabbing Travis with her sword. With each jab he blocked she hissed. "I….Fucking…..Hate…..You."

Travis eyes dilated. And he swung back with force. "No. You. Don't." He smirked. Katie blocked each swing but the last one had enough force to knock it out of her hands and send it skittering across the arena.

"I win." He said snugly.

Katie tackled him to the ground. "NO!"

Travis' sword was sent flying out of reach. She pulled out the knife she kept in her boot. "Ha." She beamed.

She held it up to his neck. "Now tell me you won't steal my stuff anymore."

Travis was breathing heavily; when Katie tackled him it had knocked the wind out of him. He stared up at her.

"Say it." She threatened.

Travis leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He felt Katie suck in a breath. The kiss was unexpected, unreal even. He leaned back he didn't know what he just did or why. But out of the corner of his eyes he saw Katie loosen her grip on the knife.

He took that chance to knock it out of her hand.

**Always gotta leave you in suspense. Anway I will write the next chapter very soon. This should only be a two or three shot thing. And please review!**

**~Jazmin**


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-You!" She blinked her eyes widening.

"Yes Katie dearest." Travis replied innocently. He slid out from underneath her and jumped up.

Katie was clearly in shock as she scrambled up to her feet.

"I think that's a tie." Travis said quickly. "So see you later bye." He tried to make an exit but Katie came to her senses.

"Hold it there." She gripped his arm as an idea dawned on her.

"Did you- Did you kiss me so that you could win the fight?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh." Travis muttered trying to think of something.

"You asshole." She fumed and stormed off.

"Crap." Travis face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Travis yelled.<p>

"What?" She snapped, continuing walking down the beach.

"Will you just wait up for a second." He ran after her.

She whipped around. "Leave. Now." She hissed.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me?" he asked.

She tapped her lips with her finger.

_Travis focus_, he told himself, _do not think about how good it felt to kiss those lips or about how hot she looks in her swimsuit right now. _

"No." she smirked. "And don't even think about telling anyone that we kissed. Because if you do I'll deny it." She said indignantly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, cause I think you enjoyed it more than I did."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck off."

"Did you see your face." He said a bit angrily. "You were practically putty in my hands."

"Pu-lease. That kiss meant nothing, I felt nothing." She lied.

"Sure it didn't." Travis said sarcastically.

"I'll prove it to you." She declared.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked on it so he was down to her height. She crushed her lips against his.

After some time she released a blushing Travis.

"See." She said confidently. "You mean nothing to me." She brushed some sand off of her arm, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I don't believe you." Travis insisted. "Maybe we should kiss some more." He winked.

Katie punched him in the arm. "You mean nothing to me and I'll prove it to you." And with that she walked back to camp.

**Please review. Also if anyone needs a beta-reader I'm available. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear?" Connor asked standing in line behind his brother. "Will Solace's got's himself a girlfriend." he smirked grabbing a waffle.

"Took him long enough." Travis rolled his eyes, still half asleep. He grabbed a Pop-tart and sat down.

Connor sat down next to him. "Wait till you hear who it is." He grinned.

Travis raised an eyebrow at him. "I already know who it is."

"You're not mad?"

"Course not. I mean we were never going to work out anyway." Travis shrugged. He'd broken up with Lydia two months ago she was getting _way_ to clingy.

"Damn." Connor sighed finishing his waffles.

* * *

><p>Travis burst out sprinting. "Shit. Shit. Shit." he hissed. He had completely forgot that his schedule changed. He didn't have archery anymore he had sword practice, and Percy would kill him if he was late again.<p>

He rounded the corner smacking into Will. Travis tasted dirt in his mouth and his ears were ringing. He jumped up quickly brushing the dust off his jeans. He was about to break into a sprint again when Will grabbed his arm.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second." he said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sure, but make it quick." Travis said his eyes darting away towards the arena.

"You don't mind that I'm dating..." he trailed off looking at him.

Travis grinned looking at him. "Dude." he clapped his arm with his hand. "I'm happy for you." He winked and snapped his fingers, making the pointer finger stick out and his thumb up. "Getcha some."

Will laughed. "Good, well see you later."

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone thinking all be so mad?" he asked himself walking to the showers. "I mean I liked Lydia but it's not like I'm still crazy for her." he chuckled. "I broke up with her after all." He recognized Will in the woods. He squinted his eyes and it looked like he was kissing a girl. The girl had her back against the tree and to him and all he could see was Will and his bright orange jacket.<p>

Travis snickered and crept towards them. He was as quiet as a mouse as he crept behind a tree near them. It had big branches and he could probably climb to the tree they were kissing under. He gave himself a mental clap on the back. He scrambled up the tree trying to decide what would be a better prank. Squirting some soap that he had with him, or dropping some acorns on their heads, or hell he could even take pictures. The possibilities were endless.

He balanced on the branch. It was pretty thick so it wasn't too hard and he was about to climb onto the next tree.

They had been kissing for a while now and the girl lowered her hood taking off her jacket, revealing a low cut shirt...

And brown hair, not strawberry blond, brown.

Travis fell from the tree.

Katie and Will jumped back looking at him.

"Travis." Katie growled grabbing her jacket and zipping it back up.

Travis jumped up, he pointed a hand at Katie. "You." he looked over and his other arm pointed at Will. "And you." he looked between them.

Will blushed. "Well you know I took you're advice and what not." he grinned at him.

Travis marched over to him and picked him up by his shirt pressing his back into the tree. "Listen here douchbag. Touch Katie one more time and you won't have any fingers left to play your prissy little recorders anymore." he spat. And for good measure he punched him in the face.

Well that's how he wished it happened. In reality...

Will blushed. "Well you know I took you're advice and what not." he grinned at him.

"What the hell were you doing up in that tree?" Katie glared crossing her arms over her chest.

"I- I-." Travis took a step back stepping on a branch and snapping a twig. He looked in between the two of them. Katie glaring at him and Will shrugging awkwardly but obviously pleased with himself. He turned and bolted.

**Okay this is turning into a longer story than I thought but the chapters are still pretty short and I'm almost postitve the next one will be my last one so... Hang in there. **

**p.s. Please review because I need some sort of happiness before I take my finals next Thursday.  
><strong>

**~Jazmin  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Travis ran until he couldn't anymore. He stopped somewhere near the lake. His lungs screamed in protest and his legs felt as if they were on fire.

He leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. When he was breathing a bit more easily he sat down.

He sat there for a very long time staring at the sky.

He wasn't quite sure how late it was when he returned but when he snuck back into his cabin, everyone else was asleep. He pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans. He climbed onto his bunk and tried to go to sleep. But all he could think about was Katie and Will...

* * *

><p>Katie ate her breakfast that morning in silence. On a normal day she would have been chatting with her sister or planing their activities for that day. But she was too distracted by the empty spot where Travis usual sat.<p>

Katie stood up and walked over to get some more juice. She stood waiting in line, when she suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of her neck.

She was about to whip around and tell Travis off when she recognized Will's voice.

"...doesn't matter to me though."

"What?" Katie asked confused.

Will was nervously wringing his hands, "I was just saying that we both have a free period at 1 so we could hang out then. Or we could just hang out after the campfire."

Katie shook her head clearing her thoughts. She realized that Will had been talking to her for a while but she was too absorbed in her thoughts. "Uh...yeah...after the campfire that sounds good." She nodded.

"Great, see you then babe." He smiled leaning down and kissing her. He was aiming for her cheek, but he missed and ended up kissing her eyebrow.

The entire Aphrodite table broke out giggling.

"Awww, he's so cute."

"He kissed her eyebrow. Totally adorbs."

"That was the sweetest thing _ever."  
><em>

Katie mentally rolled her eyes and went out to find Travis.

Travis heard a knock on the door and ignored it. He was so tired. He got about ten minutes sleep last night and the result was him feeling like shit. So he decided that he'd take a sick day and just catch up on some sleep.

Except for that annoying knocking on the door was preventing him from doing so.

He rolled out of bed pissed now. He yanked open the door. "What?" He snapped rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Hi." Katie said standing at the door a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, it's you." He felt his face flush. He looked down at himself. The only clothes he was wearing was a pair of red and black checkered boxers. _Play it cool Travis. Play it cool._

He took a step back from the door allowing her to walk in. "What do you want?" He asked non to kindly.

"What is your problem?" No beating around the bush with Katie. "You saw me yesterday with Will and you ran away. And today you didn't come to breakfast." She crossed her hands over her chest.

Travis yawned. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I'm sick."

Katie looked him up and down. _I mean he's not a body builder, but he does have muscles. __More than Will anyway. _She frowned. _Shut up. _

Travis saw her check him out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We'll sorry that I'm not hot enough for you. Why don't you strip down to your underwear and level the playing field?" He smirked.

Katie's mouth twitched. She wouldn't admit it but she was actually really happy he said that. It just proved that he was still the arrogant dumb ass, everyone knew and loved.

"You wish." She retorted. "Anyway why did you make such a big deal out of me and Will yesterday? And why were you in a tree?"

"Easy." He replied. "I was in a tree because I was going to prank you. And I ran away because I was repulsed by Will Solace and you getting in it in the forest. Not very classy is it."

Katie felt the warmth in her cheeks. "Stay out of my love life."

Travis yawned again. "Anymore questions, because I have some zzz's to catch."

Katie stormed over to the door and was opening it when she heard Travis.

"You can do better." He told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You. Can. Do. Better. Than. Solace." He said slowly.

_You can do me._ He smirked._ Well not do do me. __But... Arg, I know what I mean. _

"Goodbye Travis." She rolled her eyes closing the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>Katie sat down on the dock dipping her feet in the water.She thought about her and Will's date tomorrow. They actually had permission to leave camp.<p>

She heard some movement behind her and she sprung up, and hide behind a tree. She stuck out her tongue as Travis walked by. He was talking to some Aphrodite girl. She snorted mentally. He was probably attempting to hit on her.

Katie figured it was worth it to stick around so she could tease him when he got rejected.

"No, you don't understand. I really like her." Travis sighed walking slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you two hated each other." The girl replied raising an eyebrow at her.

He shook his head and frowned slightly. "I just prank her to get her attention. I don't think she would even give me the time of day otherwise."

Katie frowned taking a step back. Everyone teased them about how they were going to end up together some day. She always laughed at them and told them when Hades freezes over.

"And now she's dating Will. Which is like an insult. He's not even funny. He doesn't even like her..." he muttered kicking a rock with his shoe.

The Aphrodite girl that Katie now recognized was named Stella. Stella raised an eyebrow. "So the rumors are true then?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "If you mean that Will is only dating Katie to get his ex jealous than yeah." he nodded turning to her. "So you'll help me then."

Stella looked confused. "Wait why can't you do this yourself?"

Travis looked frustrated. "I told you already. If I tell her she won't believe me. She'll think that I'm just trying to break them up."

"Wait..." Stella stood there, her face blank. "I thought you wanted to break them up."

Travis facepalmed and muttered something about Aphrodite girls not being all that bright. "I do. But it's not just that. She can do better than that. At least someone who likes her."

"So you'll steal some more of my favorite perfume for me then?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure whatever you want." Travis said agreeing quickly.

Katie sighed stepping towards them. "That won't be necessary Travis." She said softly, her hair hanging in her face so they couldn't see the tear running down her face.

"I- I'll break up with him." she said her voice cracking a bit. She turned around and walked slowly back to her cabin.

**I mean technically the story is done. But I sorta have an idea to actually finish it off. So review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**That awkward moment when you realize that you haven't finished a story yet. If you guys like this then you should check out my other Tratie stories. **_

"Look Will, I already know you were just dating me to make your ex jealous. We're done." Her voice was icy and her expression was blank.

Will sighed. "Well this wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go…" he frowned.

Katie felt a part of her heart break. She already knew why Will was really dating her… all thanks to Travis no less. But a part of her couldn't help but hope that it was a lie. That Will really liked her. That he'd deny it. That he'd kiss her and tell her that no one would ever compare to her. She mentally shook herself this was reality; no one was going to feel that way about her.

"Sorry to spoil your plan." Katie practically spat.

In his defense, Will did look somewhat ashamed. "It's not that I didn't like you. Cause I do."

"But you still like your ex better, right?" Katie's poker face was flawless.

Will nodded slowly.

"Just get out." Katie sighed running her hand through her hair.

The door shut and Katie stretched out on her bed. It was just as well, more than half the time her and Will were together he was all over her. Now that she thought about it, it was even worse when they were in public. Guess she knew why.

She snorted out loud. _Am I seriously this stupid? Why couldn't I see through him?_

The pain in her chest was increasing the more she thought about it. The urge to cry was almost unbearable but Katie resisted. _I am strong. Will was just a boy. I don't need to cry. _She repeated to herself over and over.

Katie heard a knocking on her door. She got up and barged over to the door.

_If this is Will I swear to Gods I'm gonna… _

She opened the door only to be greeted by Travis' face.

"Hey Katie." Travis said sort of awkwardly. He was holding a plastic bag at his side and his other hand was scratching the back of his neck.

Katie squinted, her eyes adjusting. "When'd it get dark outside?"

"That's actually why I came to check on you…" Travis explained. Katie noticed he was being quieter than usual and he seemed more… nervous? "No one seen you in a while and you didn't come to dinner."

"I must have fallen asleep. No worries I didn't drown in my bathtub or anything." She said shutting the door. "Bye."

Travis stuck his foot in the door. "Actually." He said quickly. "I brought you some stuff. Can I come in for a minute?" He asked.

Katie rolled her eyes and scowled at him. After a moment, however, she opened the door wider.

"Thanks." Travis grinned at her.

"If this is a prank I'll rip your face off."

Travis put a hand on his chest. "Ouch, I'm not that cruel. Attacking an opponent while they're already down is a douche move."

Katie stuck her tongue out at him. At least with Travis what you see is what you get. He existed purely to annoy her. He lived to get on her nerves. When he kissed her… that was just to tease her. A way to make her feel flustered and awkward. It was practically sexual harassment.

"What do you mean while they're 'down'?" She used her fingers for air quotes.

"Well I talked to Will." Travis bit the inside of his cheek. "But I don't think he's really told anyone else yet."

"Yay." Katie said unenthusiastically.

"So…" Travis shifted his weight and Katie heard the bag rustle. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her sincerely.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Obviously I'm fine."

Travis leaned in closer, inspecting her. "Well your eyes aren't red or teary, and your face isn't blotchy." He commented. "But you could be very good at hiding it." He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ask me that one more time and I'll start throwing punches." Katie glowered. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well I brought food, cause you missed dinner." Travis shrugged holding out the bag.

"I'm not hungry." She replied indignantly.

Her stomach took that opportunity to growl loudly.

Katie looked down at the ground taking the bag. "Thanks." She mumbled.

She sat down on her bed opening the bag. Inside was a collection of all her favorite snacks. Fruit snacks, poptarts, cheese-its, chocolate, chips, even a small container of apple juice.

"A feast fit for a king." Katie laughed opening up the fruit snacks.

She looked over at Travis and grinned. "These are all my favorites."

"I know." He grinned.

Katie frowned. Travis looked suspiciously pleased with himself. "Why are you so happy?"

Travis ignored her. "I'm glad you're happy about the food but really… You don't have to pretend to be okay. You were really upset when you found out." He ran a hand through his curls.

Katie angrily tore open the next bag of fruit snacks. "I. Told. You. Already. I'm. Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Who cares if my boyfriend was all over me all the time? Who cares if he was only dating me to make his ex jealous? Who cares that I thought about him before I went to sleep? Who cares that he doesn't care about me? Who cares that I found out through my arch nemesis? Who cares that I actually liked him?!" She yelled standing up her fruit snacks falling from her lap to the floor.

"No one cares! Most especially not me!" She yelled looking directly at Travis. "Get it?"

Travis stood up and walked over to her. "Katie…" He said softly.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're crying…" He said quietly. He had a conflicted emotion on his face and his arms were awkwardly raised toward her.

"I am not crying, nothing is wrong with me." She used her sleeve to wipe her face. When she pulled it back she saw that it was damp. _Shit._ She turned around quickly not wanting to let her arch nemesis see her being weak.

She felt Travis' arm pull her back to face him. "Hey, it's okay to cry if you have to." He said wiping away some of her tears with his own sleeve. "It hurts right? When people hurt you, you cry." He said softly.

The tears were flowing pretty heavily now and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Katie looked up at him. "Wh-Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because." He said simply. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Katie wiped her face on the back of her sleeve like a kid and sniffled.

Travis suddenly stopped feeling so conflicted and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly into his chest.

Katie stood there her arms dangling at her side, too surprised to feel anything but confusion. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I really, really don't like seeing you sad like this." Travis explained, he seemed to have no intention of letting go. "But I know that it has to get worse before it gets better. But I'm hoping I can make your worse, just a little bit better."

Katie began to cry even harder. She put her hands on Travis chest and balled her fists up in his shirt. "He's such a jerk. I fucking hate him. Did he even think about my feelings when he asked me out. Did he just use me for physical stuff while waiting for his ex to beg for him back. What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I good enough?" Katie sobbed.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Will just wasn't the guy meant for you." Travis said comfortingly. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on her head. "There are other fish in the sea. I promise… any guy… would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want fish," Katie wailed. "I want Will."

Travis sighed. This was going to take a while.

**Umm so yeah. Review. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this or not cause its way longer than I originally planed and I'm already writing Partners in Crime. **


End file.
